Nick and Judy watch Doctor Who (season four)(part 2)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: The continuing saga of Nick and Judys epic marathon of Doctor Who warning! I will NOT describe each episode in great detail, a familiarity with Doctor Who is required


Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season four)(part 2)

Where we last left off, Judy Hopps was watching the Doctor Who serial 'The Tenth Planet' with Nick Wilde, and she had just seen the doctor change into a different face, and animal, "Ok, explain why he changed into a different animal, because if this is part of the next serial...", Nick interrupted, "Ok, ok, Calm down, let me explain, The doctor we've been watching up to this point was the first doctor, and now this is the second doctor.", Judy thought for a minute while picturing the new doctors face, "Oh! Is this the

other guy on that 'Lost in Time' DVD?", "Aaaaaayyyuuupp!", "You mean he's gonna look like that now!?", "For now anyway.", "For

now!? You mean he's going to transform again!?", "Oh yes, what you have just witnessed, (they don't call it this here), but what just

happened was called a regeneration...", Nick saying this piqued Judys interest, "...,whenever he dies he transforms into a different

mammal, with a different face.", "Can they be predator or prey?" yes", "Male or Female?", "maybe", "Different fur or skin color?",

"Yup", "What about personality? does that stay consistent or...?", "Oh yeah, and he gets a new personality too." Judy, surprised yet

again, tried to wrap her head around this new concept. Nick then explained for about 10 minutes about regeneration to Judy, and she

understood it more and more as he explained. "So he has 12 available regenerations to start with? What happens if he runs out?",

"Maybe you'll find out as the show progresses." Nick smiled. "Believe me it's not easy transitioning from one doctor to the next, but

each one will grow on you.", "I sure hope so, because this is a completely different looking actor, I doubt I'll ever get used to this new guy.", Nick burst into laughter, "Those are the exact words every Doctor Who fan says when they regenerate!, You've become quite the fan there, Judy Hopps.", "I guess I have, so will tomorrows serial star this 'second doctor'.", "It will, but unfortunately...",

Judy began to worry, with her ears drooping, "Oh no, don't tell me...", "It's completely missing.", Judy threw her hands up in

frustration, "I'll never get used to this 'second doctor' now, how do they expect newcomers to make a smooth transition if we have

all these missing episodes? I'll listen to it with you, because you're my friend, but I wanna like this 'second doctor', but my chances

of easing through this transition are slim.", Judy calmed down, "And just FYI I'm not upset at you, I'm just irked at these

circumstances, at we'll listen to it at my place."

* * *

Story 3: The Power of The Daleks

The next day, Nick, Wolford, and Famgemyer were sitting at the same table eating at the police station somewhat late in the

day, reflecting on the recent execution they went to, "So what did YOU take from her?" asked Wolford. "I had her liver with some

fava beans and a nice chianti.", said Fangmeyer, then the whole table laughed, "The silence of the lamb!", said Wolford, the whole

table laughed again, "We probably shouldn't be laughing, but I just LOVE segues into movie quotes." said Nick. Nick looked at the

time, "Well, it looks like my shift is almost over, I'll see you guys tomorrow.", "alright!", said both Wolford and Fangmeyer. Later at Judys apartment, Nick prepared the boombox for the next serial, "The serial is called 'The Power of The Daleks', and

this is your first taste of the second doctor.", "I hope it's a good soundtrack", said Judy, so they both put on their headphones, and Nick popped in the cd and pressed 'play'. The first episode of the serial began with companions, Ben and Polly having a hard time believing the new doctor was the doctor, as Judy stared at the pictures in the cd booklet she didn't blame them, "I'd not believe he was the doctor either.", in the soundtrack the doctor got a recorder, "This Doctor plays the recorder a lot, so get used to hearing recorder music.", said Nick. "I notice this planet they're now on is called 'Vulcan'.", "I know, weird huh?" The overall serial was about this earth colony scientist reanimating inanimate daleks, against the doctors warnings. "How long is this serial?", "6 episodes", Judy slumped in her seat, "It's gonna be a long night." As episode 3 of the serial ended, Judy could hear a loud 'thump' next door, indicating her neighbors returning home, "Blocking out their yelling is the best thing these cds are for.", Judy thought. The fourth episode of the serial began, "Man, I'll never get used to the second doctors voice.", "Give it time, don't worry, it's his FACE you should be getting used to, but at the moment we can't do that.", The serial droned on, as the sounds of daleks, recorder music, and sci-fi mayhem rang in her ears. The sixth and final episode of the serial had ended and the boombox went silent, "From what I heard in that story, and what pictures I saw in the booklet, that was a pretty good serial, the second doctor still needs to grow on me, hell, I still technically haven't seen him ACT yet, I mean he sounds like a decent actor, he delivers his lines well.", "Unfortunately tomorrows serial is also entirely missing, so you wont see him in action just yet.", Judy put both her hands on her face in frustration, "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!", "Got you! I actually brought it with me, because I know how much you dislike listening to the missing episodes, I'm no fan of listening to the soundtracks either, so I brought it over to get it over with, not to say it's a bad serial, it's just boring just listening to the audio.", "You're the only mammal that knows how to go from making me mad to making me calm in 0.8 seconds."

* * *

Story 4: The Highlanders

Nick popped in the cd for the next serial, "This ones called 'The Highlanders', and...yeah.", so Nick pressed play on the cd, and the show serial was another 'historical' episode, set in Scotland in 1746, Judy was looking at the pictures in the cd booklet, wishing they were all moving. The serial went on for 4 episodes. "Did this doctor like, bring a boost in recorder lessons?", Nick then shrugged, "Beats me." The serial had ended, and Judy was starting to get CD'd out, "How soon is the next surviving episode coming up.", "It's the second episode of the next serial coming up.", "Is there more than one surviving episode?, "Yes, TWO, to be exact.", "How long is the serial?", "4 episodes", "Ok, I can handle that.", "And also, it's all on DVD, it has reconstructions of the missing episodes, they're like those 'Loose Cannon Productions' reconstructions I told you about when we were watching and or listening to the first doctors missing episodes.", Judy then put both her hands on her face in annoyance when she remembered what he was talking about, "So basically instead of looking at still pictures in a book and listening to the soundtrack, I'll be listening to the soundtrack and looking at the still pictures on the tv screen.", "Yup.", said Nick, Judy sighed "I really can't wait to see the second doctor in action, even if it'll be in the middle of the story.", "I hear ya there!" Nick then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Story 5: The Underwater Menace

The next day at the police station, Nick and Judy were coming back from their patrol about to clock out, "Have they registered a death certificate for Dawn Bellwether yet?", asked Nick, "They have to gather more information from family members and such first, so it may take a couple more days.", "Alright then, you ready to head back to my place to watch the next serial?", "You know it, I've been waiting too long to see a non-missing episode with the second doctor.", "Today you finally get to." Later that evening at Nicks place he's getting the DVD ready, "This ones called 'The Underwater Menace', and you'll also see in action the new companion, Jaime McCrimmon, joining Ben and Polly, from the previous serial.", "Oh yeah, I remember when he went with them.", So nick popped in the DVD and selected 'play all'. The reconstruction of the first episode played, and Judy counted down at the time, "Ok I have 25 minutes until I see a non- missing second doctor episode.", thought Judy at the beginning of the first episode. The serial was set in the lost city of Atlantis, and also involved an evil scientists plan for world destruction. The first episode ended, "Alright Judy, you ready to see the first proper second doctor episode?", "Yes please, I've watched PowerPoint presentations more exciting than that, granted it IS a missing episode, and this serial does seem pretty good so far.", so the second episode, and first of 2 surviving episodes of the serial began, and after the intro, Judy finally got to see the second doctor in action, she noticed the way his face behaved was quite different from the first doctor, it seemed to match the face in a weird way, and his dialogue sound like it had more bite than the first doctor. "Wow, I'll never get used to this doctor, he's so different from the first doctor.", "Again, every fan says that.", Judy felt a warm feeling inside that she didn't get from listening to the second doctor cds, like the actual episodes had a better emotional impact. "This is more like it.", "Well enjoy it while you can we have more missing episodes to get through.", "Hey! Don't spoil the moment, for me.", "Man, you really hate listening to the cds don't you? I'm no fan of listening to the cds either, but part of me is glad that they exist to complete the experience.", "You do have a point there, I'll admit." So Judy viewed the next two episodes and enjoyed every minute of it, to her it felt like a blind person seeing for the first time in a long time, then the third episode ended, and it meant watching another still frame reconstruction set to the soundtrack. "At least I now finally got a taste of the second doctor, like my first true taste.", "Yeah, I hear ya.", so Judy took in the episode 4 reconstruction in stride, as someday she knew that these missing episodes will be over and done with.

* * *

Story 6: The Moonbase

Nick and Judy were at the police station the next day after another of their patrols, "May I drive next time?", offered Nick, "Hmmm, okay, BUT only if you tell me when we're gonna be done with the missing Doctor Who episodes! Or at least the cds.", "No way, I won't reveal that.", "Then you're not driving until we finish the missing episodes or until you tell me when we'll be done with them.", "Ah alright fine, we'll finish the missing episodes and then I'll drive.", "Alright.", "Hey do you know if they got a death certificate for Dawn Bellwether yet?", asked Nick, "No I do not, but it can't be that much longer now. Say, why are you so concerned about her death certificate anyway?", "Just paranoid, I guess." Later at Nicks apartment with both wearing 'Gazelle' t-shirts, Nick brought out the next serial, which much to Judys delight was on DVD, Tonight's serial is called 'The Moonbase', and it has another design of cybermammals in it.", "A new design you say? This should be good." The first episode started playing, and after the title sequence Judy noticed it was animated, meaning the episode was missing. "See this is so much better than listening to cds and looking at pictures, just animate them!", The 4-episode serial alternates between, animated and live action episodes, and was about a poison planted by the cybermammals that caused an epidemic. Judy did like the updated cybermammal design, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said I'd never look back on the old cybermammal design.", "Oh they'll change even more than this.", "They'll look better than this in the future? Wow!", The half missing serial played as Judy finally was able to see the action playing onscreen, (aside from the 2 surviving episodes from last nights serial), animated or otherwise. The serial had ended, "How many serials are left on the season we're on?", "3, and most of the episodes are missing.", Judy slumped in her seat, "Aw, come on!", Nick put his paw on her shoulder, "Relax, at least we'll take another break soon.", "Good, because I'm all cd'ed out.", "But not enough to listen to these 3? If it makes you feel better there are some surviving episodes.", "Ok, but that'll be the main feature for me."

* * *

Story 7: The Macra Terror

The next day at the police station, Nick was hanging out with Wolford and Fangmeyer at the lunch table, "So they finally issued a death certificate for Dawn Bellwether.", said Wolford, Nick wondered out loud, "Ok, will there be a funeral soon, or...", "Nah, the family requested a cremation.", "Oh ok then, we'll look at the time I should be getting back to my desk soon, see ya guys!", "See ya later Nick." said Wolford and Fangmeyer in unison. Nick was at his desk when Judy came up, "So what's tonight's entertainment called?", "Its called 'The Macra Terror', it's 4 episodes long, and it's entirely missing.", "So no surviving episodes today, huh?", "No, but there will be 2 tomorrow though.", "How many episodes are in tomorrows serial?", "6", "Hmmm, okay, so same time as always?", "Yeah.", "Ok then, see ya later.", Judy walked away and Nick did some scattered paperwork. Later that evening at Nicks apartment, Judy was as comfortable as she could get, knowing this was another missing serial. Nick popped in the cd, they both put their headphones on, then Nick pressed play. The serial played, it followed the doctor, Ben, Polly, and Jaime visiting a seemingly peaceful Earth colony, that's secretly being controlled by giant crab-like creatures. "Yeah, I bet the Macra looked really awesome in the episode.", said Judy impatiently as she was looking at pictures in the booklet, "I miss watching the episodes, I really do.", Nick patted Judy on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll take another break soon.", "Does tomorrows serial have any surviving episodes?", "Yes, 2 actually.", "How many episodes are there overall?", "6.", "Ok then.", so both listened to the remainder of the serial knowing they'll see the next surviving episode soon.

* * *

Story 8: The Faceless Ones

The next evening at Nicks apartment They were both dressed in their play clothes, ready for the surviving episodes of the evenings serial, "Tonights serial is called 'The Faceless Ones.", so he went up grabbed the 'Lost in Time' DVD set, popped in the DVD, and pressed selected the first episode of the serial. When the episode began not only did Judy notice that the title intro was different, but the theme song used slightly different instrumentals. Plus, the title was a different font, and it showed the second doctor. "Hey this is a neat, new intro.", Nick smiled a nod. The serial was once again set on (then) present day earth at Gatwick Airport, and Judy judging by this first episode alone, mammals were disappearing mysteriously. Judy was at peace, that she was at last actually watching an episode, rather than just listening to it. The first episode had ended, and Judy saw nick walk ep to turn off the tv screen, "Hey, I thought you said this serial had 2 surviving episodes!", "I said there were 2 surviving episodes, I didn't say they were consecutive, so were revisiting momentarily our friend the soundtrack.", Judy, not happy that she had to sit through another soundtrack was at least relieved that Nick was not lying. "Remember, I'm no fan of listening to audio anymore than you are, so I understand your stress 100%, but in order to not cheat on our binge watch, we need to at least say we experienced the story, so these soundtracks are so far the best way to do so.", Judy calmed down, "Now c'mon, get your headphones ready, after this episode, THEN we'll see the next surviving episode.", "Ah, ok.", so Nick popped in the cd and NICK fast forwarded the cd to the episode they were on. After 25 minutes the second episodes soundtrack had ended, "Ok, NOW we can watch the next surviving episode.", so Nick got up from his spot on the couch to turn the tv screen back on, when the screen came on the DVD episode menu was still there, so Nick selected the third 'Faceless Ones', episode. The episode opened with its new theme song and intro variation, and picked up where the episode on the cd left off, and the episode was further fleshed out, as mammals were disappearing on this 'Chameleon Tours', "This serial reminds me of our first case together, Nick.", "Yeah, it sure does.", "Speaking of which, what happened to whatever was left of Dawn Bellwether?", "She was cremated.", "Oh, ok.", "Yeah which is lucky because it was cheaper, and we don't need to hire a funeral parlor beautician to sculpt her back together for show.", The episode had ended, "Ok so how many more episodes do we listen to on cd today?", "Just 3.", "Ok, that's not too bad.", so Nick got up to turn off the tv and the Blu-ray player, then he got back to his spot on the couch, then they both put their headphones on, and Nick fast forwarded to the episode they were on. The next 3 episodes played, and Judy, growing ever more bored of listening to cds, was ready for a break soon, at the end of the final episode of the serial, not only did companions, Ben and Polly quit traveling with the doctor, only leaving Jaimie to travel, but the TARDIS was taken away, ending in a cliffhanger, "Wow, this is a first, especially for a mostly missing serial.", said Judy referring to the cliffhanger. "Well, we'll have to find out tomorrow, because it's getting late, oh and also tomorrow is another mostly missing serial.", "Oh joy!", said Judy said sarcastically, but in a non-angry way, Judy then slumped in her seat again.

* * *

Story 9: The Evil of The Daleks

The next day at Judys apartment at around 7pm, she was talking to her parents on FaceTime, "...and I felt like I've listened to more cds the past 2 months than in the past year.", "Well if only the soundtracks survive, that's as good a way to experience the story as you can get.", said Judys Mom, Judy sighed with her ears drooping, and dropping her head back in the chair she's sitting in, "I know, but I'm spoiled by television, but enough about me, how's the farm doing?", "Oh it's doing great, we're considering Gideon to be our next Employee of the month.", said Judys Dad, "Oh that's awesome! Well I have to go listen to more cds with Nick now.", "Alright, goodnight.", said both Judys parents in unison. Judy then went to change into her play clothes. Later at Nicks apartment, "So what's todays cd called?", "It's called 'The Evil of The Daleks', and it picks up right where 'The Faceless Ones' left off.", "Alrighty then!", so Nick and Judy put on their headphones, and Nick put in the cd for the serial in the boombox, and then pressed 'play'. The first episode of the serial played as the continuing story of the missing TARDIS played on. After 25 minutes of listening to the first episodes soundtrack, "Alright, now's the part where we watch the surviving episode!", declared Nick, so he got up to get the 'Lost in Time' DVD set and put in the disc that had the next episode, so Nick selected episode 2 of 'The Evil of The Daleks', The episode had the doctor and Jaimie travel to 1866 England where this other doctor transported them himself using his own time machine. "What are the odds of 2 time machines existing?", quipped Judy, the 25 minute episode had ended, "Well, back to the cd again.", "Awww, just when it was getting good too.", so Nick turned off the tv and Blu-ray player, and turned back on the boombox. Judy listened to the 5 remaining episodes, and by the sixth episode, Judy began to force herself awake to listen to the seventh episode, when it was over, Judy had just heard a tale of a planet of Daleks, and them wanting to take over Earth. Judy slumped in her seat again, "Is it time for our break yet?", "Yeah, just about.", "Between now and when we continue, I don't even wanna LOOK at another cd.", "Yeah me neither.", "How many more missing episodes are there?", "I'd say around 30.", "Ok, well it's time for our break again, it should give us a break from cds for awhile.", "Yeah, but then again it's all we have to experience the episodes, so I shouldn't really be complaining.", "So basically take em with a grain of salt.", "Yeah that sounds right." As Nick lie in bed later that night he thought to himself, "Am I spoiled by television too? Am i being too hard on cds?", This would be a subject for him during the coming weeklong break.


End file.
